Gordon Interupted
by timmy4
Summary: Gordo is coping with something everyone is clueeless to. Will someone find out and help him? Read and Review please! Title changed...I meant it to be as it is now.


Chapter 1:

"Hey." Said Gordo greeting Lizzie at her locker.

"Hey Gordo." Replied Lizzie.

You ok you look pretty bad. Are you sick?" Asked a concerned Lizzie.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Gordo who then doubled over and then vomited.

"Eww! C'mon we need to get you to the nurses office." Said Lizzie

"No, just get me home." Said Gordo.

"Are you sure?" Asked Lizzie.

"Yeah, ." Said Gordo who doubled over again.

"C'mon Gordo ." Said Lizzie replied taking him and helping him up and out of the school.

((At Gordo's house))

"We're almost inside Gordo." Lizzie spoke reassuringly.

"Ok., let's hurry up. Said a pale Gordo.

((Lizzie helps Gordo inside to the upstairs bathroom.))

"Thanks Lizzie." Said Gordo Walking out of the bathroom.

"No problem you would have done the same." Replied Lizzie cheerfully.

"You're right." Smiled Gordo.

"When will your parents be home?" Aked Lizze.

"I'm not sure, you better get home before your mom starts to worry." Spoke Gordo softly.

"It's only 4pm." Liize said

Right then the phone rings and Gordo answers thephone.

"It's your Mom." Gordo said holding the phone for Lizzie.

"Ok." Lizze replied.

Lizzie picked up the phone.

"Hey, Mom is anything worng?" Lizzie asked

"I need you to come home I have to go to the store and you have to watch your brother." Said Jo McGuire.

"Aww can't Matt watch himself? Heis old enough!" Whined Lizzie.

"I know you you don't like watching him but we need you too." Spoke Jo McGuire again.

"Alright I'll be home in a few." Said Lizzie

Lizzie hung up and turned to Gordo.

"My Mom needs me to go home and watch Matt." Said Lizzie

"Oh well you don't want your Mom to get mad at you..she might not pay you." Spoke Gordo with a smile.

"You have a point. I guess I'll be going. Bye Gordo I hope you feel better tomorrow. " Lizzie said.

"Bye Lizzie. I'm going to get some shut eye." Said Gordo laying in his bed.

Lizzie Walked out of the Gordon household and to her house Opening the door and stepping inside.

"Mom. I'm home!" Yelled Lizzie

Lizzie then went up to her room and set her things down and went down stairs.

"Lizzie I'm going I'll be back in a little while, and make sure Matt doesn't do anything irresponsible!" Yelled Mrs. McGuire walking out of the house.

Lizzie went into the living room and turned on the T.V. then picked up the phone to call Miranda.

"Hola Sanchez residence this is Miranda speaking!" Said Miranda gretting Lizzie,

"Hey Miranda." Replied Lizzie.

"Oh, hey Lizzie what's up?" Said Miranda

"Not much, I'm sorry I didn't wait for you after school. Gordo was sick and I had to get him home pronto." Explained Lizzie

"Don't worry is Gordo ok?" Inquired Miranda.

"Yeah he said he would be. When I left he was fixing to lay down to get some rest." Lizzie said.

"That's good. I'll bet he will be fine tomorrow." Miranda Said.

"Did we have math home work?" Lizzie inquired.

"Nope, not tonight…thank heavens." Replied Miranda.

"That's good." Stated Lizzie

" Well I have to go. See you tomorrow!" said Miranda cheerfully Hanging up the phone as did Lizzie.

((At Gordo's house.))

Gordo walked into the bathroom and said to himself

"Gordon are ever going to learn?"

Gordo then turned the cool water on for the sink and splashed some on his face.

"That's better." He said.

Gordo walked out of his bathroom and sat down on his bead where he then fell asleep.

The next morning Gordo awoke to his mothers call.

Gordo you have to take a shower and then get breakfast and leave for school!" She shouted.

"Alright!…I'm up!" Gordo said and reluctantly got out of bed and shuffled lazily to the shower.

Gordo went down stairs after his shower and ate and drudged on to school with Lizzie and Miranda.

"Are you feeling any better Gordo? I know you'll come to school sick or not." Lizzie inquired.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better." Gordo said with a small smile.

Gordo, Lizzie and Miranda enterd the school grounds and went to their lockers before the morning bell.

"Well, I'll see you in a little while." Gordo said to Lizzie and Miranda going to his 1st class.

Gordo walked off to his class but the bell rang before he got there.

"Mr. Gordon you're late." Said Sr. Digg

"I'm sorry, do you need me to go get a note?" Gordo Replied

"No, you're hardly ever late so I'll excuse you, now please take a seat." Mr, Digg answered

Gordo went to the back of the class and sat down where he then fell asleep.

(In Gordo's dream)

A dark figure came up to Gordo

"You stupid insignificant twerp why don't you get up?" Said the dark figure the proceeding to kick Gordo in the ribs.

Gordo let out a scream

"Say something, do something, I dare you." Spoke the Dark Figure again.

Gordo said nothing but just laid there.

"You dare tell anyone who I am you won't like the turnout." Boomed the voice of the Dark Figure.

(End Gordo's dream)

Gordo woke up and wiped some sweat from his forhead.

"I hope no one saw me." Gordo said to himself.

Just then the bell rang. The rest of the day proceeded until lunch.

"Hey Gordo, are you getting sick again?" Asked Lizzie

"No, I just had a hard day and I'm really hungry." Replied Gordo sitting down.

"Well eat then." Said Miranda

Lunch ended as did the rest of the school day.

"Gordo are you walking home with us or do you have something else to do?" Asked L:izzie.

"I have a few things to do, I'll call both of you later though." Said Gordo Nodding to Miranda and Lizzie.

"Ok, well I guess we'll talk to you then." Said Lizzie as Miranda And she walked off.

Gordo closed his locker and was walking out of the hall door to leave when he was grabbed from behind.

"Don't say a word." Said the person grabbing him.

Gordo tried to wrench free but he couldn't. He was starting to black out he new it was going to happen he could do nothing to prevent it.

AN: Hello everyone who has read my past stories and those who are beginning to. I am not sure if I will continue the past ones. I'm more wrapped up in this story. I haven't been at ff in a good long while but that's because I lost interest in writing but now that I have it back, be prepared to have all new better stories. Until next time this is Joey signing out.


End file.
